narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter Team 14!
While the story of Kirigakure's Team 14 describes the adventures of the group as a whole, the individual events leading up to their formation and a brief backstory allow for greater insight into the chracters personalities and unique circumstances. The Story of Nōsei The graduation of Kirigakure's ninja academy had just let out where many young shinobi had been granted the rank of genin. While a majority of these prospective additions to the military of the Land of Water had stayed behind to enjoy the enjoyment of their supposed achievement with their families, a young shinobi wanders down the streets of the village away from the congregation of souls. The weather is unusually clear for the village of the Mist and bright sunlight illuminates the streets and alleys. As he treads down the dirt path past the stores and homes of people he has never interacted with, Nōsei merely keeps his eyes lowered wondering what kind of people he will have joining his team tomorrow. Quickly cutting off of the main road and making his way up a flight of stairs Nōsei comes to the door of a run down looking apartment building. Producing a key from his pocket he opens the door to reveal his dreadfully small one room space that looks as if it was originally used as storage location. He closes and locks the door behind himself and makes his way into small enclosure acting as a washroom. Some time later, after cleaning himself up, he steps back into his concrete abode an notices that the sun has begun its slow decent behind the buildings of the shinobi city. Nōsei wears a solemn expression as he stares at the fading light before being interrupted my cold and hoarse voice from behind. He slowly turns around notices what appears to be an athletic ANBU member donning a panther styled mask enveloped by the shadows of the corner. "Good evening," Nōsei responds quietly before taking a seat on floor. "You know the drill," continues the ANBU member disregarding Nōsei's polite greeting. With this the young shinobi merely begins to explain the course of the past week with the visitor, carefully explaining the actions of the educational body. The masked man merely listens in silently before abruptly cutting Nōsei off. He then asks what team he has been assigned to and who is leading said so team. "I've only been informed of the location to meet them tomorrow morning," explains Nōsei, "I've yet to meet them or to learn their names." "Fine," responds the ANBU coldly, "Remember that you have-" "I know..." Nōsei quickly jumps in, "I promise I'll be there." "Why are you promising me? Don't be late," the masked one barks before disappearing without another word. Nōsei bids his visitor farewell, but his words are only heard by the lonely walls of a building that was never truly a home. For a moment the newly ordained shinobi remains on the floor pondering his responsibilities when he suddenly jumps up appearing to have remembered something important. With a look of slight happiness he turns toward the window only to learn that the sun has already been hidden by the horizon. His minor moment of elevation is instantly dispersed as he falls back onto small bed and proceeds to stare at the water stained ceiling, feeling throughly defeated. After a few minutes of sulking Nōsei rolls himself off of the bed and makes his way over to a small cabinet from which he pulls a small package containing a small loaf of bread. He tears a piece off and proceeds to eat a small dinner. He then moves back toward his bed and pulls a kunai out from underneath the mattress and leaves his room after slipping the blade into his sleeve. Back on the street Nōsei passes by many people heading home from their various activities none of whom recognize him or pay him any attention. After several minutes of navigating through an apparent maze of streets Nōsei arrives at the gate of an expansive looking estate. A guard wearing tattered clothes and holding a bottle grunts at the young shinobi before knocking on the gate with a particular pattern. Almost instantly the gate is opened a mere few feet from the inside. Nōsei thanks the guard who ignores him and takes a drink from his bottle. The genin slips through the door and is immediately escorted into a large building. It is here that Nōsei is led into a overly decorated dining room with a equally dressed man sitting at the head of a table. "Ah boy...just on time, would you like something to eat before we get started?" asks the man who is to be identified as the merchant lord who Nōsei is supported by. The young shinobi greets the man and explains that he already ate. "Good boy," the merchant responds licking his fingers before standing from the table and motioning Nōsei to follow him. They move towards the back of the building to find a hatch leading to a spiral staircase leading down to into an abysmal pit. As Nōsei follows the merchant into the hole in the earth the smell of mold and blood becomes increasingly present. Finally the two of them make it to a long hall filled with prison cells. They walk down the hall past a few cells before diverting off into a large room with drains positioned sparingly across the bloodstained and cracked tile floor. A single dim light in the center of the room hangs from the ceiling swinging slowly. Leaving Nōsei behind, the merchant walks back out of the from whence they entered and both closes and locks an iron barred gate preventing escape. The merchant barks an order into the darkness of the underground prison and immediately another gate on the other side of the room from Nōsei is opened as three men wearing rags and appearing quite tormented are pushed out onto the tile floor. The prisoner's path is locked behind them by a rusted yet solid door. "Gentlemen," the merchant speaks through the iron bars, "Your path to freedom is blocked by this single gate. Unfortunately for you it happens to be locked." The prisoners begin to murmur amongst themselves as Nōsei merely stands before them in front of the gate. "There are only two keys in existence for this gate....one is with me, the other...with the boy in front of you. You have thirty minutes before your scheduled execution...what will you do?" The men once again murmur as one, with a notably scarred face, pulls himself to his feet and rushes at the young shinobi. As the he approaches the genin Nōsei allows the kunai he had concealed in his sleeve to slide out into his hand and sidesteps to avoid the prisoner and proceeds to kick the man directly below the left side of his ribcage. The scarred man falls to his knees holding his side as his bald cohort runs to his side as Nōsei begins to move around to a thin man who had yet to move. This man, having long stringy hair covering his face, stands and simply stares at Nōsei. The young genin unwilling to charge this man is caught off guard by the bald man who attempts to crush him by grabbing him around the waist from behind. Under the pressure the shinobi is forced to drop his kunai which clangs upon the tile. Without wasting anytime Nōsei slams his head back into the face his attacker causing him to be dropped. Holding his ribs...which have sustained damage from the assault the genin is forced to roll out of the way of the scarred man who attempted to kick him. Shaken, but not defeated, Nōsei stands up as the two prisoners start to move towards him. The bald man, whose face was was covered in blood, charges with a angry snarl. Likewise the shinobi rushes his attacker and lands a powerful kick in his chest causing the man to fall back and slam his head against the floor. Before he has a chance to react the scarred man grabs the genin and swings him away from the bald prisoner sending him sprawling across the floor. As Nōsei stands up once again the scarred man grabs him by his neck and left arm and pins him to a wall while attempting to choke the life out of genin. Nōsei begins to pass out when he here the merchant's voice. "Are you really this weak...boy," the merchant says from behind the iron bars. It was then that Nōsei loses conscientiousness only to wake up on his bed covered in moonlight. The genin sits up and holds his now aching head and notices something new laying up against the wall. He wanders over to find a what appears to be a new katana leaning up against the wall attached with a note. Upon reading the "FOR A JOB WELL DONE" he notices something on his hands. As the light shines over them he sees that that they are covered in dried blood. Oddly not surprised, but upset, he slams his hand against the wall and drags himself to to his washroom to wash off the blood before trying to get some real sleep. Unfortunately thinking about what he may have done will haunt his subconscious along with the single word "Why." The Story of Nanase The pink-haired academy graduate tied the Kirigakure hitai-ate around her neck proudly. She had passed the exam with flying colours, and her bunshin had been praised by the sensei! Upon a moment of reflection, she untied it and tied it around her forehead, her fringe spilling over the navy blue fabric. She would have to get it changed for a nicer colour sometime, perhaps light blue. Her father could afford to get it done- he worked for a company that shipped supplies to other places and delivered goods, and his salary was quite comfortable. Walking home, it wasn't too long before she passed the play park that younger children often raced around, playing at ninjas. "...Nana-oneechama!" A young boy burbled, stuck in a sandpit and covered in sand. Nanase smiled softly despite herself. Her younger brother Kouma had been the source of much jealousy and dislike, but now she found her sisterly instincts kicking in. Walking over to him and crouhing down, she pointed to her headband and the toddler's brows creased in thought. "Nana-'chama got a headband!" He eventually beamed and Nanase scooped him up, instinctively grimacing as the grubby child wrapped his sand-covered arms around her neck. "Hold tight, Kouma-kun! Do you want to see what a real ninja can do?" Nanase bragged, forgetting that she was a mere genin. Kouma clapped, almost falling and Nanase admonished him, "Careful now, I can't give you a piggyback ride if you don't hold on." Kouma chanted, "Wanna see, wanna see!" Then Nanase began to run and Kouma squealed. "Fast! Go faster, go faster!" The genin picked up her pace, starting to pant as she began to grow tired. As they ran through the town, she grinned naughtily and suddenly ran towards the wall of a building. "Ahhh, Nana-'chama, look out!" Kouma closed his eyes- "Don't worry!" Nanase exhaled and Kouma opened his eyes to see her running up the wall and onto a roof. However, this didn't spoil her momentum and she managed to leap from roof to roof before reaching the outskirts of the village centre, running down another wall to land on the ground. Suddenly, her mother rushed out of the nearby house, pale with fear and shrieking, "Sudachika Nanase!" Kouma released his sister and landed on the ground, looking nervous. "You and your brother could have been seriously injured! What do you think you were doing?!" Nanase shifted uncomfortably, "I was just bringing him home from the playpark...and it's safe, I've been trained to perform all those jumps and wall runs!" Her mother launched into a tirade before her father appeared and caught sight of her headband, "Shush, Kimiko, look! Your daughter has passed the ninja test!" Her mother fell silent before her father added, "She wouldn't have passed if she wasn't qualified to perform all those fancy acrobatics." Her mother calmed down and Nanase offered a grateful smile to her father- she always was a daddy's girl. Kouma bounced around with glee, "Nana-'chama's a ninja, a ninja! I wanna be ninja!" Nanase's parents exchanged an uneasy glance and Nanase picked up on it, boasting to her brother and allaying her parents' nervousness at the same time, "Kouma-kun, it takes lots and lots of work to be a ninja and you have to be good at it. Let's go play ninja!" Her parents waved her off with a quiet "congratulations" and she grinned before chasing after Kouma, who ran off shouting, "You can't catch me, I'm the Mizukage!" The sun was setting and Nanase entered the house with a sleepy Kouma in tow. Her mother Kimiko took him off to bed and tucked him in before returning, her expression unreadable. "So, you're a ninja now." Nanase felt herself become defensive suddenly, folding her arms, a defiant look in her eyes. "Yes, I am. I'll be meeting my team tomorrow." Kimiko sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. Nanase grimaced- it was so awkward when her family discussed ninja. Her mother would start to wail, her father would become all stiff and grunt about it being dangerous and she would have to repeat herself to them. "Calm down, mother, I'll be fine! I passed the test with a really good score, I'll have a responsible and experienced teacher who will help us to learn lots of stuff and they'll make sure that we are never in danger. They'll protect us until we learn how to protect ourselves properly!" Kimiko relaxed, though her lips remained pursed. "Fine, but if you get so much as one scratch, I will complain to the Mizukage!" Nanase groaned and turned on her heel, not in the mood to argue, "I'm going to bed. Night, mother." The story of Tsurari Tsurari walked the streets of Kirigakure confused,throwing an apathethic look to the ground,stopping for a while.She thought in a flash about all the things that lead to this event,her being thrown out of her old team.Well,first,she thought of her childhood,when the only being that has ever shown love for her has been her brother,the parents stating she was “a mistake which they will not repeat ”.This is why,her sorrow began to develop from the fragile age of 3,when her always blue and happy eyes turned into a pale white which gazed into nothingness.She tried to found alienation in the love of her brother. She got to the ninja academy,where she studied hard and tried to learn everything because she tried,and failed,to show her parents she is not a mistake.The only category which she really progressed in was Genjutsu.She was able to defeat a chunnin with some.However,she found a team after graduating.The teammates tried to know her better,but she refused to show them any sympathy.After intense training with her Jonin master,she got to the point of developing her own genjutsus.Since they matched her personality,the illusions were always gore,involving blood and horrifying.She once tried to trap her teacher into one.It took him almost all the chakra to defeat it.However,chunnin exams were at the corner,and all the ninjas,including her,were training. Days before the start,her powers got out of control and her parents along with her brother were sent in a mental coma by her.They were not dead,but nor alive.After the incident,nobody seen her until the written exam,where she appeared like nothing had happened.All the other ninjas were gazing at her,but she acted like she did not notice.After 3 hours of writing and thinking,she found out she passed the exam with the maximum calificative. The next exam,Forest of Death,was not that good for neither her or her teammates..Her powers got out of control when one ninja opened a scrool of eden in near her,however,stoning him for 3 days,but the repercussions that had upon her powers was much more disastrous,sending her teammates in the same mental coma her family has been sent into. The detectives linked both “crimes” and ,her jonin teacher,with the counsel of the higher-ups decided to punish Tsurari and thrown her out of her team. And here we find ourselves in the present day,watching her think about all these.After doing so she continued walking,with the same apathethic look,until she met her ex-teacher.He started on a formal tone: “Tsurari Jurn,as you may or may not know,your actions made us expediate you to another team,which agreed upon accepting such a being into their social vicinity.” “I know…”Responded Tsurari as she was gazing into the ground. “The name of your team is 14,Team 14,lead by Yumono Hima”He said, not even caring about Tsurari’s response and then thought to himself “Well,you need to have a twisted mind to keep another under control.” Tsurari replied “I see…” The jonin then turned back,lighted a cigarette and waved a salute at Tsurari,sarcastically wishing her luck,while the rain started to pour. The Story of Yūmono "Yūmono... Your team will be Team 14, consisting of Nanase Sudachika, Tsurari Jurin and Nōsei. Your first meeting will be tomorrow." The jōnin who was announcing the new genin teams now seemed to hesitate for a moment, and leaned closer to Yūmono. On a silent tone, he whispered: "This team is far from the ordinary. We entrust them to you because of your experience. Don't blow it." Yūmono gave the jōnin a tense look, before shrugging and quenching her cigarette on a nearby table. She turned around and left the building, as the other jōnin kept following her with their eyes as if she was some kind of animal in the zoo. Yūmono stood still for a moment in the doorway, finally declaring her response. "I'll be fine." The young woman sauntered through the streets of Kirigakure, looking disinterested at the various bars and food stands on the sides of the road. It was unusually clear for the Village Hidden in the Mist, and Yūmono decided to get a walk in the outskirts of the city. Only one day until she would meet her little genin students. She chuckled. Not many of her students endured long under her leadership. But these team was special, especially the boy... She smirked. If she would continue this way, it would be like she preferred a boy above the two girls. The two girls where as awkward as the body. One was a miss perfect, a girl who had undoubtedly studied hour after hour to pass her genin exam. But the other one, that was a unique case. Someone that cruel would probably have a superiority complex towards other and will try to test her tomorrow. Well, the girl will soon see that Yūmono Hima is not just an ordinary ninja. Yūmono sat down on a big rock, near a small forest. Birds twittered, frogs croaked and the wind blew peacefully through the green leaves. Yūmono lay down and grabbed a bottle of sake from under her skirt, taking small sips as she closed her eyes, harmonizing with nature. It was these moments she loved. No duties, no stress, no one yammering about the fact that she had to take action... Why did she become a kunoichi in the first place, it was so much work? Images filled with fire and blood flashed through her mind, and she saw a young girl crying and screaming above the bodies of her dead parents, watching as her elder sister got abused by two men, dressed in black... Yūmono suddenly opened her eyes, and the sake bottle froze for a moment on it's path to her lips. "Oh yeah..." "That's why." As Yūmono made her way back, home, rain started to poor from the skies, but Yūmono didn't hide or fastened her pace. As she reached her apartment, she slowly searched her for her keys, and threw them on her bed once when she was in. She pulled out her soaked cloths and threw them in a corner of her room. GShe went to bed early, because she had the feeling it might become a tiring day tomorrow. Before she went to sleep, she stared at her former ANBU mask for a while, before turning around and closing her eyes. Category:Kazeyo